Together
by celestial-fire-angel
Summary: [Oneshot, Seto x Yami] He was my savior, my lover, my darkness.


**Title:** Together

**Author: **celestial-fire-angel**  
**

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairing:** Seto x Yami

**Author's Note:** This drabble just needed to be written. It was clawing, trying to get out and so I submitted to it. This is my first time writing this type of fic so hopefully I did alright...I'll get writing "To My Enemy I've Come To Love" soon...hopefully. I just need to work out a few more details and then I'll be good. In the meantime, please enjoy this fic!

**Together**

I sank to my knees, staring blankly in front of me. Everything was stained crimson…such a lovely shade of dark, dark red. The moonlight that filtered in from the large bay windows made it seem black. 

This lovely shade could only come from _him_.

My eyes traveled to the bed, where he lay. Still. Sleeping. Yes, he must have been in deep sleep, unaware of my presence. There he was, lying on the dark red sheets, sheets almost as dark as the crimson that stained the bed, the wall behind the bed and even the ceiling. A deep, sanguine red, just like _his_ eyes.

He was lying on his back, the sheets tangled around his legs, like he had tossed and turned during some time in the night. His hair was spread across the pillow, like a multi-colored halo around his head. The sheets had pooled at his waist when he sat up to greet me, like he had done every night. But tonight had been different.

Tonight, he had done something terrible. He had done something that I could never forgive. He took another into his bed and so I had to punish him. This was my punishment to him so he would learn never to do it again. And he never will, he promised.

I felt a smile twitch my lips upwards, a smile only reserved for him. No one else was worthy enough to see my smile. Only him. My darkness.

I stood up, moving slowly so I didn't wake him. He looked so angelic in his bed. No, our bed. I moved closer so I stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at him. His tan body seemed ethereal as the moonlight continued to pour in.

I climbed onto the bed, my hand reaching out to trace his features. Moving my hand to his hair, I raked my fingers through the still slightly wet locks, telling me that he had taken a shower before climbing into bed. A shower. This simple phrase brought a dull thudding to my chest. It reminded me of what he had done and my hand instinctively tightened in his hair. I had to force myself to stop because I didn't want to hurt him. My eyes traveled down his body and I saw more of the lovely crimson across his chest. Rivulets of scarlet were starting to run down the sides of his body, beginning to create an intricate design upon his skin. All the rivulets stemmed from one large spot in the middle of his chest. My eyes continued past his chest and swept down the rest of his body, which was hidden beneath the sheets.

"Yami?" I called out softly. He didn't answer me. He must have been too tired to respond. I smiled again and brushed his hair from his face.

Suddenly, I felt tired as well. My limbs felt heavy and my movements seemed sluggish. I wanted to rest beside him. No, I needed to rest beside him. He was my lover. I knew I would never be able to get to sleep without him so I pulled his body to mine. Lying on my back, I pulled Yami to me, resting his head on my chest. He had begun to get cold so I pulled the covers over his body. I couldn't let him get cold, he'd get sick. Wrapping my arms around his small form and tucking his head under my chin, I smiled widely at this familiar position. We always slept like this because Yami had once told me he was scared of thunderstorms and on one particularly stormy night, he cuddled next to me and we had been sleeping like that ever since. I felt something wet on my pristine white dress shirt and noticed that it had been stained by the scarlet. I didn't mind. It was his color after all.

I pulled away for a moment to gently kiss his forehead. "Let's rest a while," I murmured. Settling myself back on the bed, I lifted my lovely silver gun. It gleamed in the moonlight, momentarily blinding me. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and brought the weapon to my temple. I felt the cold metal against my scalp. Clutching Yami tighter, I felt my finger squeeze the trigger. A loud 'bang' went off and I was immediately overtaken by the darkness. But I didn't care. Not anymore. Yami was waiting for me.

He was my savior.

My lover.

My darkness.

**Author's Note:** So how was it? Did I characterize Seto well enough? Please let me know. Oh, and because my beta brought it up, I'll answer the question of "What about the other guy?" The other guy is already dead. Seto killed him. But since he wasn't important to the story, I didn't include him in there. Seto didn't want to remember him so he blocked out the other guy. Hopefully I cleared it up, if not, email me and I'll give a better answer. Now, I'm tired and need to sleep.

**Read and Review! Arigatou gozaimashita!**


End file.
